Cockfight
by Rogue-Phoenix-San
Summary: Yuuri feels his hefty cock can take on the great Viktor Nikiforov's award-winning cock. Get ready for some fowl play.


Yuuri Katsuki squared up to the alabaster statue posing as a human being standing before him. The man was certainly exotic-looking, with silver hair that looked like it was made of spun silk, and hair the color of the sea. His eyes drifted lower, settling on the man's proud and hefty cock. It was certainly impressive, the biggest one he'd seen in a while. He stood up straighter, raising his eyes to meet those steely blue ones once more. He was not intimidated, nor worried about the man's cock. He had his own secret weapon. He readjusted his own cock, displaying it openly for the man before him. He smiled, confidently flashing a set of perfectly white and shiny teeth. Yuuri Katsuki had the best cock in Asia, and he knew it.

Viktor Nikiforov was not a man who was easily impressed, but at this moment, he was feelingratherimpressed. The man standing before him was exquisite. His hair was blacker than the night, the lights above them reflected on the locks, revealing a healthy shine. The eyes were what really did it for him, though. They were stunningly rich, the beautiful color of mahogany wood. They twinkled with mischief and shone with determination. Viktor's eyes gravitated to the man's splendid cock, its size at odds with its owner's Asian heritage. It was very sleek and he could see that it practically thrummed with power. He was very curious about it and what it could do. He was most eager to see how it would stand up to the assaults from his own cock.

"Mr. Nikiforov, I see your cock is in primed and ready to go."

"Indeed it is, Mr. Katsuki. I see that yours is also rearing to go."

"You bet. I hope you're not expecting an easy time, Mr. Nikiforov. I plan on making this veryhardfor you."

"Please, call me Viktor. I'm rather looking forward to justhowhard you're going to make it for me. Word of your many conquests has made it as far as Russia. I've been hoping to meet you, to see your amazing cock for a verylongtime. I'm going to make thisveryhard for you as well."

"Why thank you, Viktor. I wouldn't have it any other way. Please, feel free to call me Yuuri. It appears that my reputation precedes me. I'm flattered that you've been so enthusiastic to take my cock on. I've followed your career for a long time, Viktor. I am well aware of all your countless conquests as well."

Yuuri stepped forward, his proud cock mere inches from Viktor's own.

"I sincerely hope that your cock can keep up, Viktor. Many others have underestimated mine, only to fall to its boundless stamina."

"Your cock may have stamina on its side, but mine will overwhelm yours via brute strength."

Yuuri winked, a cocky little smile playing on his lips. Viktor's heart raced a little at the gesture. Magnificent cock aside, Yuuri was quite the handsome specimen.

"Shall we get started then, Viktor?"

"Yes, let's."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Yuuri's cock was on top of his, pinning it down. Viktor was caught completely off-guard by how quickly it all happened, but his resilient cock managed to recover beautifully. He trained it daily and it was in top physical condition. Their cocks tussled and writhed against one another as each tried to get the upper hand on the other one. Beads of sweat formed on Viktor's forehead as the action intensified. He wasreallyimpressed now. No other cock had ever put forward such a serious challenge before and he found it absolutely enthralling. He looked over to Yuuri and was pleased to see that he had started to get sweaty as well. Viktor's cock tried to move in from behind but was totally cock-blocked by Yuuri's slippery cock.

Yuuri smiled triumphantly as his cock totally evaded the attempted back-door attack. He had intensely studied all of Viktor's bouts and could say with a high degree of certainty that he knew the man's cock inside and out. He had trained his own award-winning cock extra hard for this day and could practically taste the victory. As their cocks continued warring against one another and the minutes ticked by, the strenuous activity started taking its toll. Both men were now completely on edge, and sweat was pouring freely off their bodies. Bit by bit, their cocks started slowing down, no longer able to keep up the rhythm they'd set for themselves earlier. Each man mentally willed their cock to keep fighting and just give a little more, but it was becoming quite clear that they were both losing steam rapidly. Each cock strained to remain erect, but the endcameswiftly and took them both. Utterlyspent, both cocks collapsed, officially ending their bout in a draw.

Yuuri took out a handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow and hands before stepping forward to shake Viktor's hand. Viktor also did the same before stepping forward to meet the Japanese man's firm handshake.

"Well done Yuuri! I knew I was really in for it today the moment I saw your cock. You sure gave me a run for my money! No one has ever been able to gohead-to-headwith my cock before. I'm properly dazzled."

Yuuri reached for his water bottle and took a deep drink before replying.

"Thank you! That means a lot coming from you! We managed tocometo a draw this time, but next time I can assure you that my cock will totally dominate yours."

"I look forward to the next time our cocks meet again, Yuuri. That was the most fun I've had in quite some time."

Yuuri smiled as he ran a hand through his damp hair, slicking it back and off his face.

"My cock will alwaysriseto the challenge."

Each man collected their cock from theringand prepared to take the podium.

And so, that is how the International Cockerel Association's 2019 Annual Cock-Off ended in a draw.


End file.
